thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Neme81/The Challenge: Fans vs. Favorites
Format Filming Location: Lampang, Thailand This season 16 rookies who have not once played the challenge arrive to prove that they can. They are dubbed as the fans of the Challenge. 16 veterans who have become beloved throughout the run of the show have also returned dubbed as the favorites. These will be the teams. Each team participates in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination round — "The Arena." Each challenge the winning team is awarded $5,000 towards their personal bank at the end of the season. (This includes people prior to the finals). The winning team of each challenge is safe from elimination. They will then vote one male and female of the loosing team to send into the elimination. Then everyone from the loosing team but the nominees will vote amongst themselves on who to send into the elimination round (one male, one female). At the Arena, the nominees nominated by the winning team than has their chance to choose who to compete against from the winning team. This leaves 3 people in the arena where only two will compete. TJ will spin a giant wheel with all 3 candidates face on it and the one it falls on will be the one safe from elimination. In the Arena, the game played is determined by spinning another wheel. The wheel contains six sections, one for each Gauntlet game and one for 'spin again'. The game that was played in the previous Arena is replaced by another 'spin again' section, and therefore, no Arena game can be played twice in a row. *'Force Field': The two competitors are joined together by a rope that goes over the top of them by a pulley system. For one player to move forward he has to drag the other backwards. Each competitor starts at their line and at the start of the Gauntlet they both race to cross their opponents line. First one to do this wins. *'Web of Lies': Players start on the top platform of a 25-foot tower, covered in webs and rope. The first player to breakthrough the webs all the way down, retrieve their flag, climb back up to the top platform, and hook their flag to the pole wins. *'Oppenheimer': Each player must run across a caged circle hallway and passed the other player to ring a bell. The first player to ring the bell twice wins the elimination round. *'Snapper': Played within a large circle, each player has to swing and break a wooden stick at their opponent, while blindfolded. The blindfolded players will be wearing bells on their shoes and guided by the voices of everyone else, who are watching. The team that breaks a stick on their opponent in two out of three heats wins the elimination. *'Oh Ring': A player from each team tries to wrestle a ring away from their opponent, while suspended above the ground from their feet. The first player to wrestle the ring away from their opponent twice wins. Halfway through the season the teams will redistribute into 2 new teams, but previous rules still apply. At the finals, the teams disperse and the finalists will compete individually, all by themselves throughout the whole finals. The first male and female to cross the finish line wins $300,000. Runner-up gets $100,000 and Third Place gets $30,000. Fourth place and fifth place get nothing. Cast | |} Game Summary 1A challenge was held to determine the new teams now that the inital fans vs favorites team are separated. The first guy and girl to finish the challenge are the team captains. They don't choose the teams though, everyone else placement will place them on one of the two teams. Due to there being more females than males, the very last girl to check in will be eliminated. Episode Progress | |} ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge : The contestant won the challenge : The contestant won the challenge but was chosen to compete in the Arena but was saved by the wheel. : The contestant was not selected for the Arena. : The contestant was selected for the Arena but was saved by the wheel. : The contestant won the Arena : The contestant won the challenge but was chosen to compete in the elimination round and won. : The contestant was selected for the Arena but didn't have to compete. : The contestant lost in the Arena and was eliminated. : The contestant won the challenge but was voted into the Arena and was not saved by the wheel and lost. : The contestant came last in a mission and was eliminated. : The contestant was disqualified from the competition due to physical violence. Voting Category:Blog posts